1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers for articles such as firewood and the like, and more particularly to a carrier device for wood and the like which is supported by a human arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various wood carriers or totes are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 398,902, issued on Mar. 5, 1889 to E. W. Payne, shows a wood carrier having two wire loops located at an acute angle to each other. A handle is provided at the converging ends of the wire loops. The wood to be carried is inserted through the loops so that it straddles the loops and is, thereby, supported.
Another example of a known wood carrier device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 705,383, issued on July 22, 1902 to J. G. Cofman, as including a rectangular wire frame having upturned ends and wire handles attached to the upturned frame ends. Wood to be carried is placed transversely on the wire frame to rest on the side wires of the frame.
Yet another type of wood carrier is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 515,353, issued on Feb. 27, 1894 to J. H. McIntosh, which consists of a rectangular box having two spaced apart frame members attached to the box and extending upwardly therefrom. A handle is located over the arched frame members. Wood to be carried is laid across the box between arched frame members.